


Underwear

by cockles_take_the_wheel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_take_the_wheel/pseuds/cockles_take_the_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jensen had been in the room when Misha was showing off his underwear? (Slightly R, because Jensen has a dirty imagination.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear

  

Jensen slips in the back while everyone’s cheering and screaming. He’s wearing a hat and glasses, but somehow, he thinks no one would recognize him anyway. As long as he stays quiet and doesn’t move, at back of the class, leaning against the wall, no one’s going to take their eyes off Misha long enough to see him. 

Clif thought it was a bad idea, but Jensen had insisted. It was something about the way Misha had mentioned the ‘underwear’ incident earlier, and that sly smile he wore when he was  _up_  to something. 

And sure enough, not five minutes into the panel, and Misha stood up, turned around, and started undoing his pants. 

And Jesus, the way Misha’s head was thrown back, made Jensen stand up a little straighter. Whether it was to get a better look, or to try and  _hear_  the clink of his belt buckle coming undone or if it was to shift in his jeans some, he wasn’t sure. 

And all at once, it hit him. Just about the moment when Misha’s thumbs dug under the waist of his jeans and pulled down as he bent forward, Jensen had the fucking gayest epiphany of his entire life. Because, fuck, if that wasn’t just about the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

Immediately, he turned for the door, his face was already hot and, he was sure, bright red under his disguise. 

Once out into the hall, Clif led him back to the green room where they were supposed to be waiting. 

"You okay, man?" Jared asked, once Jensen had taken off the glasses and hat. 

"Ya… yeah. I’m fine. Just, you know, dry mouth." It wasn’t a lie, so much as avoidance. It was true though, his mouth had gone dry.

And no matter what he did; stood, sat, paced, leaned, drank, talked - he couldn’t get that image out of his mind. 

Misha, with his head back. His back to Jensen, fumbling with his pants. He could almost  _hear_ the zipper being pulled down. And the way he’d leaned forward, his almost-bare ass right there… Jensen fisted his hands and tried to get his breathing under control. 

This wasn’t fucking happening. It couldn’t be. He wasn’t gay. He didn’t like dicks and assholes. And he sure as hell never imagined Misha sucking him off, or what it would feel like to fuck him. Nope. No way. No FUCKING way was that something Jensen Ackles, from Texas, thought about. 

Except, for right now, when he couldn’t seem to think about anything else.

"Fucking Misha and those god damn underwear." He mumbled under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration & credit: [[X](http://for-convenience.tumblr.com/post/59446250971)][[X](http://flaming-dawn.tumblr.com/post/59644585153)]


End file.
